The present invention relates to in general a utensil to facilitate the removal of a cake: and more specifically, relates to a utensil comprised of a shaped wire to facilitate the removal of cake from its baking pan to eliminate the possibility of breakage.
Removing cake layers from their pans after baking has often resulted in breakage. Breakage has resulted in additional time and expense to either replace the affected layers or try to piecemeal them together to add frosting.
Numerous methods have been devised to provide a non-stick surface for cake pans to reduce the occurrence of this consequence. Betty Crocker's "New Cookbook" eight edition copyright 1996 page 11, cites Grease and Flour as a method of preventing food from sticking during baking, such as cakes. This method requires rubbing the inside of a pan with shorting before dusting it with flour to hamper cakes from sticking. Experience has shown this method does not prevent breakage in all cases. Furthermore, addition of shorting such as all vegetable shorting can add 12 grams of fat for each tablespoon of shortening used. American Home Foods product U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,412 uses Lecithin from soybeans in an aerosol form to reduce the occurrence of sticking. This method does not prevent breakage in all cases and can become flammable if applied on heated surfaces or near an open flame. Non stick surfaces such as Teflon have been bonded to pans to reduce the occurrence of sticking. Again, even when used in conjunction with the above mentioned methods, breakage is not prevented.